Side Story 1: Dex and Sarah
by Battlecop
Summary: A Charmeleon, Dex, meets a Reshiram who turns out to be sick.
1. Chapter 1

When you see something completely and utterly scary, what do you do? You run and hide, correct? What if that scary thing needed help? Who would help it?

It was a fairly cloudy day near a small pond away from my town, it was my first solo exploration to some far away place and I made the stupidest mistake of not keeping up with how much water I had. So I had to risk fighting water type pokemon, as a Charmeleon you tend to avoid them.

As I cautiously approached the water's edge I notice that there were no wild pokemon around at all. I knew I just saw some getting water but I may have been seeing things. Then a large thud made me freeze before I could get my water jug into the water. I turned to see the white dragon itself, Reshiram.

It stood not far from me, but it just seemed to ignore me and it drank some water. What a sight I thought to myself. I've never seen a real legendary pokemon before, it was just as beautiful as the books say.

"Well?" She said to me.

I couldn't think of anything to say, "O-oh, sorry." I walked over to the water's edge once again and sat down and started to fill my water bottle.

She seemed to be confused by me, "Strange Charmeleon, why don't you run from me? You see that all the other pokemon here are hiding." She said getting some more water.

I thought about it for a moment and realized the "well" wasn't her expecting me to get water, she was expecting me to run. "Well I don't think you're scary at all."

"Really?" She said, I could tell she didn't believe me.

"I actually think your quite beautiful, I mean, you know, more beautiful that what the stories say..." I trailed off.

She smiled a bit, but suddenly her head fell to the ground.

"Uh, you okay?" I said nervously, she didn't respond. I stood up from the pond and put my water bottle in my bag. I walked over towards where her head was laying. "Was she sick? Or maybe exhausted..." I thought, fling is probably really hard to do.

I did what any pokemon does when you think someone is sick, touch their forehead. Her fer was so soft to the touch, but yet she was warm. Warm because she was a fire type? Or because she had a fever? "I've had a team member get sick like this before. Poison I think." I said rambling through my bag for as many Pecha berries and Oran Berries as I could find.

The next problem I faced was how was I ever going to be able to feed this to get when her mouth is massive and heavy? Maybe she would wake up for just a moment. "Hey, wake up, I have some berries." I said pushing against her, after I had given up I saw that her eye had opened. "Oh, please eat these! You're sick, let me help." She opened her mouth enough for me to put them in. Then it was just a madder of time, I waited for her to wake up again. I put water on my scarf and placed it on her head, I hope she isn't effected by water as much as I am.

I waited around for about an hour then it started to get darker and darker. I decided to stay for the night, I used my tail to make a camp fire and chose just to sleep on the ground.

I awoke the next morning, she was still there. The warmth I felt the other day was gone and I guessed she was sleeping fine now. I chose to stick around until she woke up though. It wasn't long.

She slowly lifted her head from the ground, scarf falling off her head. "You, stayed?" She asked.

"I never got your name," I said. "Mine's Dex."

"Then, thank you Dex," She said with a smile, "My name is Seraph, but you may call me Sarah." She picked up my scarf off the ground.

"It was no problem, I used all my Oran and Pecha berries, but I've got a lot more back in town." I said.

"You are by far more brave and... charming than any other pokemon I've ever met." She said standing up. "But I must be going, do you mind if I keep this?" She said holding my scarf out.

"You can, and I've got to be going myself." I said really not wanting to leave.

She tied the scarf around her leg. "Maybe one day I'll have the chance to give it back to you, but until then, good-bye and thank you."

"You're welcome, I hope to see you again." I said as she flew off.

Now all I want to do is see her again, do I love her? Maybe, strange as it may be. But none of my teammates will ever believe me when I tell them this. I though as I headed off back towards my town.


	2. Chapter 2

As I had predicted my team did not believe me, instead they made fun of the fact I went unprepared. Seeing as I had no berries when I got back to town. I could not convince them, even showing them that I did not have my scarf with me. "Hey, that was a pretty expensive scarf you lost, and a gift from the mayor too." said my hot headed partner, a Combusken named Vivi. She was always the first to yell at me, even though I'm the leader she still likes to think she holds some pwer.

"Some leader, he can't even keep up with a scarf." A third voice said, Hunter the Lombre. Hunter is more of the loyal, follows orders kind but he likes making fun of me when he gets the chance.

"Would you guys lay off, how did your mission go anyways?" They fell silent for a moment, "Don't tell me you failed to complete it."

"It's not our fault though, there was another team there already." Hunter explained.

"Yeah, you better be glad we didn't get into a fight with those jerks. They had already found the stolen items and everything." She complained crossing her arms in frustration.

"Guys, we have little money left. We need to do a job today, West will be here tomorrow to get our rent money." West being the banker of this town, an awfully greedy pokemon and I even suspect he would go so far as to send that team on our mission so we would have to pay him a late fee. He probably didn't know about my solo mission. "I still didn't finish the mission I went on, lets all go." The other two nodded in agreement, Hunter picked up their bag full of items and I headed back towards where I had met Sara.

On our way out of town West's minion, er, "student" I should say came after us, "Hey Dex, and team, how's your day going?" The little Ekans got a evil glare from Vivi, she never seemed to like the sound of his voice, much less seeing him at all.

"Not bad, off on a mission." I gave him a short answer, nothing he could give back to his master, er, mentor.

"Oh, so your mission this morning didn't go well I assume?" He was just trying to sap any information he could, this was making Vivi a bit mad.

"Oh, no, we didn't have a mission this morning." A blatant lie, but he didn't know any better. "I went and scouted where this mission would be, but no mission." He gave a confused look, it seemed my suspicion about West was right. He was just trying to get more money out of us.

As we got towards the edge of town he said good luck and left us. "Man I hate that kid!" Vivi yelled out. She looked like she wanted to punch a hole in a tree for some reason. I'll never understand why she doesn't like him. Hunter just seemed to be staring off into the woods.

Walking to a mission is never fun with these two, Hunter never talks and Vivi wants to fight every wild pokemon she sees. That or she complains about how bored she is. She has never changed, even when we were little she would always want to fight me and we always got into trouble. That was how we met Hunter a while back, we set something on fire and he was the only one that could put it out. He held that over us for a while until we formed the exploration team.

We arrived at the small pond where I had met Sara. As I had thought before there were a large amount of pokemon gathered around the pond. Water type pokemon played about in the water, many other types of pokemon gathered drinking water. "Maybe we should avoid coming through here. So many water type pokemon." This was about the only time I saw Vivi scared, probably some strong fear of water but I've never asked.

"This is were she was," I spoke up walking out towards the water. "she was over here, and this is where I set my camp fire." I could feel the others worried looks on my back. "But, I guess we should get out of here..." I backed off into the edge of the woods again as some of the wild pokemon began to notice me.

"I still don't believe you saw a Reshiram, but if you did camp here the other night something had to scare the wild pokemon away..." Hunter said as we hid behind some brush.

"Come on, no time to sit and talk, let's just go around this stupid lake." Vivi rushed us, I just smiled that Hunter was starting to believe me. We walked around the forest's edge so that we wouldn't be spotted by any of the wild water pokemon that gathered near it. Hunter may be part grass but he doesn't know any grass moves besides solar beam.

That reminds me of the time when he first showed us his solar beam. Me and Vivi some how got him to "over charge" it and that great idea ended up destroying our old base. That's also how we ended up living like we are now, so close it being out of money after rebuilding. Once we get out of this mess we made, I'll gladly treat them to a good meal. I look back to see them laughing at something, probably me because I have not been listening this whole time.

How lucky am I, to have friends like these?


End file.
